


missing pieces

by ComeToMeBabe



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 08:07:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7352857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComeToMeBabe/pseuds/ComeToMeBabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Very short Bedannibal drabbles.<br/>Missing pieces in the story. ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 P L A N E

 

 _\- Jus d’orange? L’eau? Champagne?_ \- Stewardess Annette had fresh orange juice and champagne on a tray. The water was in neat rows of plastic cups. Annette walked up to a couple who stands out from the other passengers. Definitely they are not tourists.

- _Jus d’orange? L’eau? Champagne?_

Man took a glass of champagne and just gentle thanked: _Merci._

 _\- Madame?_ \- Annette asked the woman sitting next to him.

Beautiful blonde forced a polite smile when she said: _Merci, non._

Stewardess moved on, but she glimpse as man takes a sip of his champagne and grasps his partner's hand.

His thumb gently caressed the back of her hand. Annette smiled to herself - It's always  nice to look at people in love.

A few hours later the woman was walking again. Due to the late hour in the plane was dim light.

 _\- Jus d’orange? L’eau? Champagne?_ \- She quietly asked because of the sleeping passengers around.

\- _Merci, non_. - Elegant man replied almost silently.

The flight attendant noticed that the woman beside him was sleeping covered with his jacket.

When stewardess had to go on, he asked:  _Puis-je avoir une couverture_ _, s'il vous plaît?_


	2. Chapter 2

  
Bedelia stood leaning against the railing. She was staring at the still busy streets of the city, despite the late hour.

Woman wondered how they will live here together...

As colleagues?

As friends?

As lovers?

Her thinking was interrupted by the appearance of a man. 

\- _"Left or right side?"_

 _\- „What?” -_ She replied confused.

 _\- „Do you prefer to sleep on the left or right side of bed?”_ \- Hannibal repeated the question.

Ater a while, looking at the busy street instead into his eyes, she said quietly: _„Left”._

Then man unexpectedly left the room and a moment later returned with small blue box.

 _\- „I hope that it will fit._ ” - he said hesitantly. - "Or if you don't like it, I can buy another one."

She was expecting something extremely ornate - in the style of Hannibal. But the ring was so in her style...

 _\- "It's beautiful..." -_ Woman began to talk hesitantly. _\- "That's means that...?".  -_ It was hard for her to find the right words.

After a few seconds, the man said:  _„When you finish to unpack, come to the dining room for supper. Then we will talk about our new identities.”_

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

Bedelia just finished taking a bath. She now had a new identity, and Hannibal has to be her husband. On her finger shines a ring - a symbol of their false marriage. She knew that Hannibal doesn't recognize half measures. The woman guessed that even in their fake marriage, he'll want to get involved completely. She didn't want to be his victim... She wants to decide on the rules of the game.

 

Bedelia  dropped her bathrobe and lay down on the bed. Her pale skin contrasted with red satin sheets.  _“Hannibal”_ \-  She  quietly called him. Woman closed her eyes and waited. She waited for his move.   
Hannibal joined her, his weight dipping down the mattress.   
So, it will happen.   
Bedelia felt his fingers touching her hair softly and she felt how his breath was warming her face...  But instead of a passionate kiss, he gave her a gentle kiss on her forehead. A few second later,  she  felt her body was covered by a blanket. Confused, she opened her eyes to see Hannibal is looking down at her and before she could say something he kissed her briefly, almost chastely.   
_"Not like that"_  - Hannibal whispered on her ear and then he gave her another kiss on her cheek. The man reached for the bedside lamp and switched it off and tenderly improved her blanket. Then he lay down on his side of the bed and  he whispered: _"Good night, Bedelia"_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huge thank you to Txune for her help. :*


End file.
